The present disclosure relates to a spring bearing which is used in a roller system in a developer cartridge.
Roller systems used in developer cartridges typically having a magnet roller which rotates during operation. Bearings are provided on opposite sides of the magnet roller to facilitate rotation of the magnet roller. These bearings have a short life span as a result of the stress forces created during rotation of the magnet roller. This necessitates frequent replacement of the roller systems.
It would be desirable to have a roller system with an extended life span.